This invention relates to an air conditioning system provided with a heat exchanger for dehumidification and a heat exchanger for cooling, and employing an open-type dehumidification air-cooling cycle.
A prior art air conditioning system of this type is generally constructed as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, numeral 1 designates a room to be air-cooled. Air inside the room 1 is passed successively through a rotary heat exchanger 3 for dehumidification and a rotary heat exchanger 4 for cooling by means of a pipe 2, evaporation-cooled by a humidifier 5, and then returned to the room 1. On the other hand, the outside air is evaporation-cooled by a humidifier 6, and then led into the rotary heat exchanger 4. Thereafter, it is heated by a main heat source 7 and an auxiliary heat source 8, and then supplied to the rotary heat exchanger 3 and discharged into the outside space. In such a system, the air led from the room 1 is both dehumidified and heated as it passes through the rotary heat exchanger 3, and then is cooled as it passes through the rotary heat exchanger 4. Thereafter, it is further cooled by the humidifier 5 and returned to the room 1. Thus, the room 1 is cooled.
In the prior art system of the above-mentioned construction, both of the heat exchangers for dehumidification and for cooling are of a rotary type, which requires great driving power. Accordingly, the system requires considerable total power consumption, and is generally complicated and bulky due to the use of the two sections to be driven.